Лон Лон Ранчо (Lon Lon Ranch)
Лон Лон Ранчо является регулярно появляющейся локацией в [[The Legend of Zelda (серия игр)|серии The Legend of Zelda]]. ''В основном ранчо специализируется на крупном рогатом скоте и управляется Талоном. У него есть дочь Малон, с которой он живет и работает на ранчо. Появления ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ]] Лон Лон Ранчо располагается в центре степи Хайрула. Талон и его дочь Малон управляют ранчо, а Инго работает. Они выращивают лошадей, коров и кукко. После того, как Линк разбудит Талона, который уснул у замка Хайрула после доставки молока, он сможет выучить "[[Песня Эпоны(Epona's Song)|Песню Эпоны'']]" от Малон. Также Линк может получить бутылку с молоком, если он найдет три супер кукко в игре Талона Найди Супер Кукко. Также можно найти часть сердца внутри каменной постройки. Когда Линк возращается на Лон Лон Ранчо взрослым и узнает, что Инго стал владельцем ранчо благодаря Ганондорфу и переименован в "Ранчо Инго", а Талон переехал в деревню Какарито после изгнания с ранчо. С помощью Эпоны Линк обгоняет Инго на гонке на лошадях. Разочарованный Инго предлагает еще гонку и Эпону, при условии что выиграет Линк. Проиграв еще раз, Инго запирает Линка на ранчо, не давая ему уйти со своим призом. Попав в ловушку, Линк и Эпона перепрыгивают ограждение ранчо и убегают в степь. После этого Инго, похоже, возвращается в нормальное состояние, а Талон возвращается на ранчо. После этого Линк может вернуться на Ранчо в любое время, чтобы поиграть в мини-игру, в которой на Эпоне проходит полосу препятствий, установленной Малон. Если ему удастся побить рекорд по времени (установленное самой Малон согласно камню сплетней), Малон доставит специальную награду в дом Линка. Если Линк придет в свой лом после выйгрыша, то он увидит, что Малон привезла ему корову в его дом. Как все коровы Ocarina of Time, Линк может заполнить бутылку молоком Лон Лон, сыграв "Песню Эпоны" рядом с ней. В конце игры персонажи всех рас Хайрула приходят на ранчо праздновать победу над Ганондорфом. Интересно, что Шигеру Миямото сказал, что первоначально он представлял себе сцену с побегом на Эпоне, в которой Инго поджигает ранчо, а Эпона выпрыгивает из ранчо на фоне огня. Однако один из разработчиков спросил его, что будет если Линк вернется на ранчо, из-за чего он отбросил идею. В Ocarina of Time 3D, когда Линк еще ребенок, в спальне домика Талона и Малона вырезан рисунок их и скрыт двумя горшками. Если Линк вернется обратно взрослым, то рисунок заменится на рисунок Линка из The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Лон Лон Ранчо расположено в степи и является домом для Талон и Малон. Когда Линки впервые выходит в степь, они сталкиваются с Малон, которая пытается вернуться на ранчо. Стража Хайрула ведет себя странно, из-за чего Линки должны сопроводить Малон на обратно на ранчо. Когда они делают это, Талон награждает их, давая им доступ к его магазину моркови, что позволяет им ездить на Эпоне и достигнуть другой части степи. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Ранчо Лон Лон расположен к востоку от города Хайрула и к северу от восточных холмов. Опять же, им владеют и управляют Малон и Талон, которые разводят коров и кукко, но имеют только одну лошадь. В какой-то момент Талон теряет запасной ключ к дому. Линк получает его, став размером минишей с помощью портала Пикори. Затем Малон станет продавать молоко Лон Лон от коров ранчо в городе Хайрула. Позже в игре Линк может найти пустую бутылку в пещере Горона, которая находится к западу от ранчо. Для выполнения дополнительного квеста для получения Волшебного бумеранга Линк должен соединить Части камней удачи с помощью Анкл, сидящий на скале южнее ранчо. Линк также сможет соединить части камней удачи с помощью мэра Хагена из-за чего на ранчо выливается вода, а Линк получает большой кошелек. Прочие появления The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds В игре нету ранчо, однако владелец молочного бара утверждает, что молоко в молочном баре привезено с Лон Лон Ранчо. Также владелец молочного бара имеет сходство с Талоном. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild В Breath of the Wild в Центральном Хайруле можно найти Руины Ранчо. Возмозно они являются остатками Ранчо Лон Лон или просто отсылка к нему. Этимология Название Лон Лон Ранчо возможно, было получено от имен владельцев, Малона и Талона, так как оба имени заканчиваются на «-лон». Теория Возможные руины В The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, севернее деревни Какарито, в провинции Элдина расположены несколько разрушенных стен и деревянных заборов, которые могут являться руинами Лон Лон Ранчо из Ocarina of Time. Из-за признаков того, что Хайруле, возможно, пережил какое-то бедствие (возможно, вызванное бурной геологической активностью в регионе или в результате вулканической активности на Горе Смерти) за некоторое время до событий Twilight Princess, возможно, что он был разрушен за это время. Однако он мог быть уничтожен во время неистовства Ганондорфа по всему Хайруле до его захвата, неудачной казни Древними Мудрецами и заключения в Сумеречное царство. Другая теория гласит, что Лон Лон Ранчо было уничтожено варварами, которые живут к югу от мира Хайрула и за великим океаном. Эти варвары вторглись в Хайрул через несколько недель после казни Ганондорфа (Эти варвары выглядят как спартанцы, но с фиолетовым цветом на шлемах , накидках и т. д. и без символа Λ на своих щитах). Its destruction may have lead to Malon and/or her relatives (such as her father and any of her descendants) to flee along with other human refugees from either Kakariko Village or Castle Town (for either of the reasons described above) to the Ordona Province, which potentially may have lead to the foundation of Ordon Village and Ordon Ranch. Ranch Ruins A few hundred years later, before the events of Breath Of The Wild, Malon and Talon's descendants may have had a similar ranch in Central Hyrule next to a real life incarnation of Mabe Village, and was most likely destroyed during the Great Calamity, standing as the Ranch Ruins next the Mabe Village Ruins. During this event, as for the Temple of Time ruins, Lon Lon Ranch and nearby Mabe Village might indeed be destroyed by Guardians controlled by Calamity Ganon, and may now be partially standing amongst these ruins in the Hyrule Field region. A Guardian can be found patrolling the Ranch Ruins, it might have been responsible for its destruction while patrolling the grounds for a century. Также * Ранчо Романи * Ранчо Ордона en:Lon Lon Ranch Категория:Локации The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Категория:Локации The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Категория:Локации The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap